


Hold your pride

by Dylissa14



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gay Pride, Gun Violence, Homophobia, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Malec, Singer Alec Lightwood, Song Lyrics, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, Supportive Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylissa14/pseuds/Dylissa14
Summary: - "Everybody of you should be proud of who you are, no matter what you believe in, what skin-color you have or what kind of people you love" -The first time on stage after an incident changed his life Alec is performing a very special song.





	Hold your pride

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> this Oneshot is inspired by a song called "The Flower" by Michael Franti & Spearhead feat. Victoria Canal. I discovered it by coincidence and i love it.  
> I would recommend you to listen to it while you read the Oneshot.  
> _________________________________________________________________
> 
> Especial in times like this where there is violence, racism, hate and intolerance on such a daily basis all over the world, we all need to remember that we are the same, no matter what gender we love, in what we believe or what skin color we have. 
> 
> Love is love and we are all humans.

The lights in the arena were bright, gathering above the screaming crowd in big circles.  
He could here teenagers scream and cry and smiled while he watched Alec going on the stage. His breath hitched in his throat, memories of old concerts floating his mind, knowing that his show would be a whole new level. Because everything was different now.

“Hey guys”, Alec waved a hand, his smile widening when the crowd answered with loud screams and shouting. “Thank you so much for joining me at this special adventure. Every show I play is special, but being able to stand here in front of you in Madison Square Garden, on stage in my hometown New York is something else” he laughed a little out of breath, lifting a hand to run through his messy dark hair, a nervous habit he had picked up long time ago, but paused when he remembered he had put on a snapback “This is my first time being on stage since my…”, he paused, swallowing at a lump forming in his throat, before bringing the microphone back to his lips. “Since the incident,”  
Magnus watched worriedly when Alec his left hand to his right shoulder, rubbing the fabric above the place where the bulled had gone through his flesh, shattering not only the skin and the muscles, but also the life he had had until then.

This day had been the worst day in Magnus entire life, even though he had found his mother dead in her own bedroom when he was only six years old, he would never forget the panic and the desperate feeling, floating his whole body when the call had arrived.  
It was a rainy day in October, Magnus remembered hearing the rain clutching against the closed window, running down the glass and building puddles on the streets. He had reached out to pull Alec closer, snuggle against the warm body of his boyfriend, but all he could feel was the cold fabric of the sheets and the empty bedside next to him.  
Grunting he had rolled onto his back, one arm above his eyes, not ready to face the day this early, even more so when it was raining and he waking up alone.  
He signed deeply, knowing Alec was out on his daily run and would probably not be back within half an hour.  
He went out of bed slowly, taking a long shower, the hot water was warming his tensed muscles and loosened them up. The time he finished half an hour had already long passed, but there was no sign of Alec.

Frowning with slight worry, he went to the kitchen to make coffee and some breakfast, knowing Alec would appreciate a cup of coffee and some eggs when you was coming home.  
Humming to the music the radio was playing he was just about to crack the first egg into the pan, when his phone started ringing. He had reached out, taking the phone which was laying on the counter in one hand, accepting the call without looking on the caller ID. He still remembered that it was a song from Adele playing in the background, her deep voice carrying through the silence of the kitchen.

“Hello”

“Magnus-“ Luke’s voice was calm as always, but Magnus could tell by his rapid, short cut breathing that he wasn’t as calm as he sounded.

“I need you to stay calm, okay? Just listen, pack some things and then make your way to the hospital”

“What?”, he almost clinched at the sound of his own voice, sounding way to high pitched in shock. “The hospital, what are you talking about? Oh my god, is it Alec? Luke, tell me immediately what is going on! Is he okay?-“

“He’s fine-…they are already checking on him…he…Magnus, he has been shot”

“WHAT-“, Magnus screamed, the egg he hold in his hand fell to the floor, egg white and yolk splattering everywhere, but he didn’t care, already running towards the bedroom to put on some clothes.

“I told you he is fine, it’s…he’s just injured, but…just come over here a soon as possible. St. Idris Hos-”

“On my way”, he ended the call, not waiting for Luke to finish his sentence. He didn’t remember much, the way to the hospital was just a blurry memory, he couldn’t even tell how he had managed to start the car and drive all the way to the St. Idris Hospital. He had plenty missed calls from Luke and Isabelle, but all he could think about was Alec being hurt, praying that he was okay. Everything was kind of muffled, he didn’t catch all the voices around him, while waiting in the hallway with Alecs family. Luke and Maryse had tried to talk to him, explaining what was happening, but Magnus couldn’t listen, neither remembered he anything what they told him.  
Later that day, when he was sitting next to a sleeping Alec on the hospital bed, running his fingers through his thick, dark hair, they told him again and only then he realized what actually had happened.  
Some homophobes guys had waylaid his boyfriend, knowing exactly where he usually did his running routine. There was so much shouting and screaming that other people had catched their attention, and even before the first gunshot fell somebody had called the police. It was chaotic, one shot hit Alecs shoulder, the other luckily just grazed.  
Magnus stomach was only a tight knot, imagining all the blood and the cries. The police came, able to get a hold on one of the guys. Later when he confessed his actions and also identified his accomplice, he cleared up that all of this only had been because of Alec being an openly gay singer, who used his influence and fame supporting the LGBTQ+ community. They did it out of hate, hate against people who loved differently than themselves.

The incident had shocked the whole community, medias and newspapers were going crazy about it and Magnus had to deactivate both his and Alecs social media channels, because the notifications of new messages never stopped.  
Alec had been popular before, but this had pushed his popularity to the furthest. His songs were all over the charts, his last three singles made it into the Top 10, his last album Nr.1.

But while his songs become more and more popular and his fandom had grown massive, Alec pulled back. He skipped singing or writing songs, his guitar being untouched in its case. The smile Magnus loved so much faded, the sparkles in his eyes disappeared and the joy he had spread every day was no longer there.  
It took Magnus months to build Alec up again. Every day he would tell him how proud he was, how much he was loved and how important he was. Alec wouldn’t believe him, would shake his head, crying and begging him to stop saying all this nonsense, and Magnus could almost feel his own heart shutter into pieces. Seeing what the words and actions of strangers could do to someone as insecure as Alec, destroying nearly everything they had built up in their relationship had made him so angry, sometimes he just had to leave the room, because he was scared to give in the ache to punch and shattering something. But knowing that Alec was frightened by screaming and loud noises he couldn’t give in.

This one cold, rainy morning in October had not only been the most horrible day in his entire life, it also had shattered his boyfriend into pieces and till then Magnus had been there to pick up the pieces.

“It’s been almost a year, I needed a lot of time and support to recover…mentally…I had a tremendous support system, my mum, my siblings and friends and my boyfriend have been incredible and I think I will never be able to pay back what they have done to me-“, he paused, his voice thick with tears, “but I thank all of you guys too. Thank you so much for never stopping the support…it really helped a lot”, he smiled watery at the crowd and it was one of the first times were magnus could tell that the smile on this face actually reached his eyes again.  
“I wrote a song while recovering and I thought it was a good chance to present it to you…”, he paused, rubbing the back of his neck, “Nobody should change who you are. Always remember that you are loved…for who you are. Everybody in this arena is worth so much, learn to love others and especially learn to love yourself. I have struggled a long time with self- worth issues and…I am still on my way of recovery. It’s not an easy journey and the incident had pushed me to the edge, but what I learned from this is: Nobody can take your pride away. There will always be people who are going to judge, who will not agree with the way you live…the way you love…” he chokes, putting the microphone away, waiting for the lump in this throat to disappear, “I was growing up believing to love another man was wrong, disgusting and not acceptable. But living in a society were racism, discrimination, homophobia and so many more bad things are a normal daily basis…that’s what’s wrong. Everybody of you should be proud of who you are, no matter what you believe in, what skin-color you have or what kind of people you love…I want you told hold your pride”, he paused, smiling, but even from the distance Magnus could the tears in his eyes, reflecting the lights. Magnus didn’t even notice his own tears, until he gets the salty taste on his lips. Smiling, holding a sob that was about to escape his throat he raised his hands an began to clap, joining the people in the arena, who were clapping, shouting agreements and cheering.

Alec smiled, wiping his hand over his eyes in a hurried gesture, and waiting for the crowd to be quiet again, “Thank you so much, It means a lot to me…and this is why I’m not singing it alone, but with my wonderful sister Izzy”, he held out his hand, welcoming Izzy to the stage. She looked breathtaking, the dark dress hugging her body like a second skin, matching perfectly with her dark hair, bouncing on her shoulders, like dark waves in the ocean.

“Thank you, Alec”, she waved to the crowd, embracing her big bother in a hug, kissing his cheek, before holding the microphone to her lips. Magnus could see the bandana wrapped around her wrist, the colors of the pride flag building a bright contrast to her black dress.  
Even though the arena was packed with people, it was completely silent and Magnus didn’t even know if he was breathing, when Alec and Izzy started the song together.

_We could be the healin’_   
_When you’re feeling all alone_   
_We could be the reason_   
_To find the strength to carry on_   
_In a world that’s so divided_   
_We shall overcome_   
_We could be the healing_   
_We can be the flower in the gun_   
_We could be the healing_   
_We can be the flower in the gun_

The two sibling paused, looking at each other, before Alec turned towards the crowd, starting his solo.

_What could I say to my son or to my daughter_   
_If they came and asked me about these days_   
_What kinda reason could I give for all the_   
_Hate that’s standing in the way_   
_Wish I could tell them that nobodys gonna judge them_   
_And every stranger on the block is gonna love them_   
_No bully in the world could hurt them_   
_But I can’t say that today_   
_Woah- Oh_

Izzy started singing along, eyes closed, her head bouncing in emotions to the rhythm of the song.

_No one could ever take your pride from you_   
_Speak your truth and let your spirit fly_

_We could be the healin’_   
_When you’re feeling all alone_   
_We could be the reason_   
_To find the strength to carry on_   
_In a world that’s so divided_   
_We shall overcome_   
_We could be the healin’_   
_We can be the flower in the gun_   
_We could be the healin’_   
_We can be the flower in the gun_

Alec paused, smiling at his baby sister, while she was continuing the song alone, her voice carrying through the arena, making the crowd cheer and waving their hands.

_What could I say to every woman who was ever told_   
_By a man don’t try to reach too high_   
_What could I say to every girl who was betrayed_   
_And told to keep the pain locked inside_   
_Wish I could say nobody’s ever gonna judge me_   
_Every stranger on the block Is gonna love me_   
_No bully in the world is gonna hurt me_   
_But I can’t say that today_   
_Woah- oh_

Izzy turning to Alec, her smile is so wide that her teeth are blinking in the stage lights. Facing each other, Alec was joining her again, smiling wide and open, a picture Magnus had hoped to see again in a long time. Since the shooting Alec had been more closed up than ever, even worse like before they had started dating. Magnus had always known that Alec was worse before he came into his life, had talked with Izzy about it a lot, but seeing Alec in this state broke his heart.  
Magnus had brought out a side in Alec, that he had hidden for almost all his life. Being gay and being confident about it was something Alec never dared to feel. Loving himself, being proud of who he was and what he was doing were things Alec never did. But they worked through this, Magnus showing Alec all the love he deserved, giving him the confidence and the support he always needed.  
Seeing Alec now on the stage again, singing with his whole heart, his body seems to glow with happiness, made Magnus heart flutter in his chest, beating big and warm with proud for his boyfriend.  
It wasn’t easy and he was aware that Alecs recovery hadn’t finished yet, the insecurities were still deep and existing, but he was getting better. And Magnus had told himself that he would do everything in his power to show Alec just how much he was worth all of this.

_No one could ever take your pride from you_   
_Speak your truth and let your spirit fly_

_We could be the healin’_   
_When you’re feeling all alone_   
_We could be the reason_   
_To find the strength to carry on_   
_In a world that’s so divided_   
_We shall overcome_   
_We could be the healin’_   
_We can be the flower in the gun_   
_We could be the healin’_   
_We can be the flower in the gun_

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the song.  
> The Lycris is from "The Flower" by Michael Franti & Spearhead feat. Victoria Canal. 
> 
> English is not my first language, so i apologize for mistakes.


End file.
